mad_fatherfandomcom-20200213-history
Monika Drevis
Monika Drevis is the late wife of Alfred Drevis, and mother to Aya. During most of the game she is the main antagonist, having taken Aya's father. Until the end of the game, she is mainly viewed in flashbacks, and a few cutscenes. At the end of the game, she is found in the darkness having bested Maria, and in the process of taking Alfred with her to the afterlife. It is revealed that the reason she cursed him was because she wa nted him to be only hers, despite the fact that he murdered her. Appearance ''' '''When she was alive, Monika was a very beautiful, and well endowed, woman. Like her daughter, her hair is long, and reaches down past her waist, with the bangs being parted on either side of her face in a messy manner. Also like her daughter, Monika has blue eyes. Throughout the game, she's only seen wearing one outfit; A rather regal blue dress with white fabric to accentuate the breasts. Relationships Alfred Drevis Monika's husband. In the past, he tried to kill her, but for some undisclosed reason he did not. It was at that point that she fell deeply in love with him claiming 'As I was about to die, my heart was pounding. I had never experienced such thrills before... I shiver even thinking back on it. But the feelings are not fear. They are of love.' In the letter the previous statements come from, she invited him to stay at her mansion. It is after that point that it can be assumed they got married. Despite the fact that Alfred ended up killing her, she still loved him deeply, going so far as to try and drag him to the afterlife so that he could be only hers. Aya Drevis Monika's beloved daughter. Just like her husband, she adored her daughter. At some point in Aya's childhood, Monika discovered that she was displaying some of her father's tendencies, and was greatly pleased by this. Going so far as to catch rats to give to her to see what she would do with them. Unlike her husband, Monika wished for Aya to become like him. It was because of this dispute that he killed her. Maria Alfred's mistress. A source of hatred for Monika, Maria was having an affair with Alfred, and she knew of it though it appears she made no actions towards stopping this, until after her death when she tried to drag her husband into the afterlife with her. In the end, she severely beats Maria, though surprisingly doesn't kill her. Dio One of Alfred's subjects. Dio acts on Monika's wishes, and helps to protect Aya while she is traversing the mansion to save her father. History Not much is known about Monika's path, though it can be assumed she was born into a wealthy family, as the mansion belongs to her. At some point in her past, she was nearly killed by Alfred, though he spared her resulting in her falling madly in love with him, and inviting him to her mansion to stay. After he did so, they became husband and wife, and eventually gave birth to Aya. During Aya's childhood, Monika relizes that she is like her father, and wholeheartedly embraces it, going so far as to give her rats to encourage her curiousity. When she found out that her husband wanted to prevent this by making her into a doll, she objected which ended up in her untimely demise. Being that she was a physically ill woman, her death was passed off as due to illness. Events of the Game On the anniversary of her death, she returns to the mansion as a ghost, due to having placed a curse. Monika manages to drag Alfred to the darkness to be with her in the afterlife, only to be interrupted by Aya. Depending on the ending, she either suceeds in taking her husband away, or ends up failing in her attempts. In the True Ending, she fails to take him away. Though, Aya is still unaware of her father's plans to turn her into a doll. So, using the last of her strength, Monika warns her daughter through the use of a vision. Category:Characters